Boston
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: A letter from Boston leads to new adventure for Jax and Adam. Will the trip strengthen or hurt their relationship? How will Little Joe live without twin sister? Can Boston handle the Cartwrights? Warning: Spanking. Part of the Jax and Joe chronicles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To be honest, I think I'm crazy for starting a 4****th**** story right now, but this one has been in my head for a while. One of my New Year's resolutions is to write for a little while everyday, so hopefully that will keep me on track with all four stories. **

**I'm still going to ask you in advance to be patient with me. My health is getting better, but it's still a struggle everyday. **

**For Islaboe, this is the story I have been promising you for over a year. I hope you like it. **

**Thanks always to my Beta itsmecoon **

**The Letter: **

Jax looked at the envelope in her hand and back at her eldest brother who was standing at the counter of the mercantile paying for supplies. Why was Adam getting a letter from a finishing school all the way from Boston? One thing was for sure, she didn't like it one bit.

She slowly walked back across the street pocketing the letter, wondering if it was a good idea. She knew Adam would be furious if she didn't give him his mail, but she needed to know who this letter was from and what it said before she gave it to him. Adam wasn't like Hoss and he wouldn't tell her if she just asked him straight out. And if this was about her, she needed to have a plan of attack.

"Anything good?" Adam asked giving the fifteen year old a smile.

"Nope, just the usual," Jax said handing her brother the stack of letters minus the one from Boston. "Can I stop by Billy's for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Hoss wanted to grab a drink anyway. How about we meet in an about an hour?"

"Sounds good," Jax said, giving him a hug before running towards her best friend's house. For the second time that day she wished Joe was here, but her brother's mouth had cost him two days restriction and there was nothing she could do about it.

Billy was sitting outside his father's office reading a dime store novel.

"Hey lazy bones, I need your help," Jax called as she rounded the corner.

Billy smiled brightly and jumped off the chair.

"What are you doing in town?"

"Adam and Hoss had some errands to run, so I decided to come with them. Are ya going to help me or not?"

"What did you do?" Billy asked his voice full of disapproval. He loved Jax, but she always was in some kind of trouble and he had vowed after Joe's accident at the mill last summer that he would help keep her in line.

"Why do you always assume I'm in trouble?" Jax asked giving him a lopsided grin.

"Because you are," Billy said with a smirk, "Where's Joe by the way?"

"Oh, the whole school thing came up again and his mouth kinda started running, so he ended up on restriction after having his backside tanned three shades of red. I swear that boy doesn't know when to shut his mouth. He's never going to convince Pa to let him quit school," Jax said shaking her head.

"Just like you're never going to herd cattle or work the ranch the way you want to."

"I'll have you know, I was out working with the cattle just last week," Jax said proudly.

"You mean sitting on the fence line after a few rounds with Adam?" Billy teased.

"Not Adam."

"Hoss?"

"Nope."

"Don't tell me your Pa caught you out there. If he did I'm surprised you're able to sit a horse," Billy laughed.

"My brothers and Pa don't know a thing about it, Charlie caught me after I wrangled three calves."

"What did Charlie do?" Billy asked in shock. He knew the foreman loved Jax like a sister and usually covered for her, but sometimes that came at a price.

"He took his belt to me, but he didn't tell Pa or Adam, so I'll call it a win. Are you done with the twenty questions? I really need your help."

"I guess. What do you need help with?"

"I would like to open this without Adam being any of the wiser," Jax said with a wicked smile handing Billy the envelope.

"He'll kill us if he ever finds out," Billy said with a shudder. He knew if Adam ever found out, nothing would save him from the man's wrath, something he wanted desperately to avoid.

"Then we better make sure he doesn't find out."

"Alright mastermind, how do you open a letter and seal it without anyone finding out?"

"Where's your Pa?" Jax asked not wanting Dr. Martin to hear what they were planning.

"The Hanson Ranch. The twins have the chicken pox."

"Poor little buggers. Good, let's go and make some tea."

"Tea?" Billy asked walking into the office.

"Yep, the steam from the kettle will loosen the envelope and we should be able to get the letter out," Jax said as she watched him light the stove and put the kettle on.

"What so important about this letter?"

Jax took the letter out and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"It's from a finishing school from Boston."

"And?"

"Do you know what a finishing school is?"

"Not really," Billy said honestly.

"It's where girls go away to learn how to live like young ladies."

"Wait, they're sending you away?" Billy asked outraged. Jax couldn't leave, it would ruin everything.

"I don't know, that's why we have to get this letter open and maybe even get rid of it," Jax said.

"Won't Adam know if we get rid of it?"

Jax shrugged her shoulders. At that moment it hit her, her father and brother wanted to send her away. That thought had tears traveling down her face within seconds. Billy pulled her into a hug and said,

"You don't know anything for sure. Maybe there's a girl Adam likes at the school or something."

"Maybe," Jax said giving him a watery smile.

"Let's open the letter and see," Billy said pointing to the steaming kettle.

Jax and Billy diligently opened the letter. Billy shook his head as he read and snaked his arm around his best friends waist pulling her into a side hug. He knew one thing, if he didn't calm her down, things were going to get bad fast.

"Take a deep breath and think."

"THINK! WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT? YOU READ WHAT IT SAID!"

"Did you?" Billy asked talking to Jax as if she was a dangerous animal and refusing to let her go even as she pulled with all of her might. In fact he pulled her towards a chair to sit down, pulling her on his lap as he did. Thanking god that she was so small.

"OF COURSE I READ IT!"

"No Jax, take a deep breath and read it again," Billy waited a few seconds and said, "It's an invitation, just an invitation for you to come and see the school. If you read the first two paragraphs this school would help you get into college. And I don't care what you say, you love to learn, I know it and Adam knows it."

Jax just leaned back into her best friend's arms. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Why didn't Adam and Pa talk to me first?"

"You would've broken every dish in the house at the very least. Jax, your temper gets away from you more times than not," Billy said with a chuckle.

"Even if they bring it up now, I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

"You could listen and you can try to keep your temper under control."

"I…" Jax's thoughts were interrupted when the front bell rang. She jumped up and Billy was up right behind her.

"I hope that isn't Adam," Billy whispered.

"Billy, Ma wanted… Hey Jax…What are you two up to?" Tim said smiling at his little brother's guilty look.

"Nothing," Billy said quickly.

"And you look like the cat who ate the canary, why?" Tim teased. He wondered if his little brother finally told Jax that he liked her.

"I don't. What do you want?" Billy said defensively.

"Alright, don't get snippy. Ma told you to be home fifteen minutes ago and was getting worried. So tell Jax goodbye and come on," Tim said deciding to give his baby brother a break.

"Can you give me a minute?" Billy asked.

"I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you two," Tim said smiling.

The second Tim walked out the door shaking his head. He was going to have a blast teasing the life out of his kid brother tonight.

"You're so lucky that Tim's like Hoss," Jax said giving her friend a smile.

"He has his Adam days. Actually he's more like Joe and he's going to tease the devil out of me tonight."

"About what?"

"He thinks I have a crush on you," Billy said with a shrug as he walked over to his father's desk to hand her paste for the letter.

Jax just smiled, because Joe said the same thing.

"Here," Billy said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hold onto it for a few days. I need to talk to Joe about it first."

"I'll see ya Monday, right?" Billy said giving her a smile.

"Adam and I have to go out to the gold mine early, but probably at the end of the day," Jax said as the walked out of the office together.

Tim and Billy watched as Jax walked towards the center of town. The second she was out of sight, Tim pulled his little brother into a head lock and teased,

"Did ya kiss her? Did ya? Did ya?"

"NO! Tim, let me go! Stop it! Come on!" Billy said struggling against his older brother.

"I'll let you go, when you tell me what you two were up to."

"Do you promise not to tell Adam?"

"As long as it isn't dangerous," Tim said as he let his little brother go.

"Adam got a letter from a finishing school and Jax kinda found it. She brought it over and we opened it."

"If Adam ever finds out you're behind's going to be in a sling, with not only him, but Pa as well. You know opening someone else's mail is against the law right?"

"No," Billy said going pale.

"Don't worry, Adam won't prosecute you or anything. He'll just take a strap to your sorry hide. What did the letter say?"

"It was just an invitation to an open house in a couple of weeks."

"Where?"

"Boston."

"Jax at a finishing school in Boston," Tim said shaking his head, "Never thought I would see the day."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth About Finishing School**

**A/N: I want to thank all of my readers, reviewers, favorites, and followers for your patience. I honestly don't mean to take so long between chapters. I also want to thank to my beta, you're the best!**

Adam realized something was bothering his sister five minutes into the ride home from town. Jax was too quiet and his baby sister was never quiet, unless she was in trouble or if she was upset.

"What's wrong sis?" Adam asked, smiling at his younger sister.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Did Billy say something that made ya mad?" Hoss asked, not liking the quiet anymore than his older brother.

"No, actually we had a lot of fun. I guess I'm just worried about Joe," Jax said with a shrug, deciding to shift the focus from her and onto her twin. Adam could always tell when she was lying and she didn't want to raise suspicion and get caught before she could slip the letter into next week's pile. She wanted to talk to Joe about it first.

"Don't worry, Little Joe's going back to school with ya. Pa didn't let me quit until I was sixteen, no matter how many times I argued or whined," Hoss said ruefully.

"Little Joe's not only going back to school with ya but's he's going to graduate and that's all there is to it! That's what Marie would've wanted, so Pa and I are going to respect her wishes. The same goes for you baby sis, so you better not get any ideas about quitting school either. If I would've been home, Hoss' sorry behind would've stayed in school too," Adam said, nodding towards his middle brother making Jax giggle.

"What'd you and Billy do today?" Hoss asked. He didn't want to hear another lecture from his older brother about the huge mistake he made by not finishing his education.

"Just talked about stuff and tried to figure out a way to help Joe," Jax said.

"Help Joe convince Pa or help Joe accept his fate?" Adam asked.

"Accept his fate. We want him in school, it wouldn't be the same without him," Jax said smiling. "Besides, who would irritate Mrs. Jones everyday if he quit?"

"I'm sure you and Billy would do a fine job without Little Joe's help," Hoss teased.

"Naw, Joe's worse and he can get the little ones to…" Jax decided to stop when she saw the eager look on her eldest brother's face.

"He can get the little ones to do what?" Adam asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill ya," Jax teased.

Adam and Hoss laughed hard at her audacity.

"I'll just keep feeding you rope, I'm sure sooner or later, Little Joe or you will eventually hang yourselves with it," Adam said shaking his head.

Jax knew it was true. Sooner or later one of their schemes at school would result in a letter home, but most of the time the mayhem they caused was worth it.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Joseph Cartwright hated isolation more than anything in the world. Sure his actions had led him to being locked metaphorically in his room, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Why couldn't his Pa and Adam understand? He didn't want to go to college, the Ponderosa was his home and he didn't need some fancy education to run it. The only Cartwright that had a highfalutin education was Adam and the last person he ever wanted to be like was Adam.

Pa should be happy with his children's decisions. Hoss would always take care of the cattle, Adam would take care of the business end, and if Joe had his way, they would start breaking horses, which would bring in a new business venture and even more money for the ranch.

'Why couldn't Pa see my vision for the future? I just want what's best for the Ponderosa,' Joe thought as he threw himself on the bed angrily. Ten seconds later he was up and rubbing his behind ruefully. He couldn't believe he had gotten another ten swats for mouthing off before being sent to his room after lunch. 'Me and my big mouth, Jax must be rubbing off on me.'

He smiled twenty minutes later when he heard the horses riding into the yard. He ran over to the window and threw it open before yelling down,

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, see if you can come down and help me with chores so I can tell ya all about it," Jax said.

"Pa, can I help Jax with chores!" Joe yelled not bothering to open his door.

Ben shook his head. His better judgment told him to stay firm and not let his youngest son out of his room, but he knew Jax was the only one who would knock the attitude out of the boy, saving him from another tanning today, so he finally relented and said,

"That'll be fine. See if Adam has anything for you to do as well."

"Yes sir," Joe said the second he was down the stairs with a smile plastered across his face. The first one Ben had seen in days.

Joe ran into the barn and helped his sister with the saddle.

"Adam, do you have anything for me to do? Please say yes," Joe begged.

Jax giggled and teased,

"Got yourself banished to your room again didn't ya?"

"Yeah and Pa walloped me too. Your rubbing off on me sis, I can't seem to keep my big trap shut," Joe said flashing his million-dollar smile.

"The tack could use polishing and sorting," Adam said knowing that would keep his brother busy and would allow the twins to talk for most of the night.

"Thanks Adam."

"Never thought I would hear the day when Little Joe Cartwright would be thankful for extra chores," Hoss teased, causing the four siblings to laugh.

"Just make sure you do a good job," Adam warned.

"I will," Joe promised.

"And I'll keep you company," Jax said smiling brightly. The past few days not talking to her brother had been dreadfully boring.

"Why don't you cool down our horses before dinner and then you can come back out so you can finish the rest," Adam said taking the hint from his sister. He knew something was bothering her and hoped she would confide in her twin. "Come on Hoss, Pa's waiting for us."

Jax watched as her two older brother's walked into the house. The second they were inside she slipped back into the barn and watched as her twin brushed Sport. She could tell that he was still angry and wasn't sure if she should tell him about the letter or not.

"Quit staring and get to work," Joe said throwing a towel at her.

Jax laughed grabbing the towel out of the air before walking over to Miss Lily. They worked in silence for all of five minutes before Joe asked,

"What's bugging you?"

"Promise you won't fly off the handle."

"Fine, what's going on?"

Jax put her hand in her pocket and handed Joe the envelope. Joe looked at the envelope and said,

"Alright, you stole Adam's mail. You better have a good reason or Pa and Adam are gonna have your hide."

"It's from a finishing school in Boston. Pa and Adam want me to go to a finishing school in Boston!" Jax said and looked for outrage from her brother. She was shocked when she didn't see any. "Wait a minute, you knew?"

Joe looked down before saying,

"I heard them talking about it a couple of months ago. One of Adam's friend's wives runs it or something."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jax screeched.

"Because I didn't know they were serious and I didn't want you worrying about it."

"I can't believe you," Jax said walking out of the back of the barn towards the pasture.

Joe set the envelope down and followed his mule headed sister out of the barn.

"Come on Jax, don't be like this. There's no way they're going to make you go if you don't want to," Joe tried.

"Just like they're not going to make you go back to school or like they will let me work at the ranch," Jax said angrily.

"Hey, you don't have to take it out on me. It's not my fault."

"No, you just kept it a secret from me. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course not!"

"Will you help me convince them?"

"You know I will," Little Joe said pulling his twin into a hug. "Let's finish the horses before Adam…Great just great."

"What?" Jax said turning towards the barn and saw her eldest brother standing in the doorway holding the envelope. "You left it?"

"I'm sorry," Joe whispered as they walked back in.

"Joseph, will you please finish with the horses? Baby sis and I have a couple of things to discuss," Adam said angrily grabbing his sister's arm to insure she wouldn't escape.

"Good luck sis and go easy on her Adam," Joe said.

Adam just shook his head and walked towards the house. The second they were inside he looked at his middle brother and said,

"Hoss, Little Joe could use some help."

Hoss took one look at the anger in Adam's eyes and was shocked to see, Jax's equally angry expression. Whatever was going on was going to be bad and he didn't want to be in the house for whatever was about to happen.

"Are you going to tell him or am I?" Adam asked his younger sister the second Hoss was out the door. Jax looked at him angrily and said,

"You mean that I found out about the future you both have planned for me? The one where you ship me off to Boston because I'm not good enough for you?"

"Don't try that Jax, because you know that isn't true!" Adam said angrily.

"Stop arguing and tell me what happened," Ben said harshly.

"Jacqueline stole my mail and I would bet a month's wages that she and Billy opened it!"

"Is that true?" Ben asked, glaring at his daughter.

"Yes," Jax spat.

"Little girl, you better muster up some respect pretty quick or I promise you you'll be over my knee in less than a second and it won't be for opening your brother's mail. I've had enough of my fourteen year olds and their disrespect," Ben hissed angrily.

"Yes sir," Jax said taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Adam, Jacqueline, take a seat," Ben said, indicating the two chairs in front of his desk while he decided to sit behind it. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night. "Jacqueline, why did you steal your brother's mail?"

Adam handed his father the envelope before Jax could say anything.

"I was curious, so I went over to Billy's, opened it, and read what it said," Jax said a few seconds later with a shrug. She decided that she was getting a tanning, so she might as well tell the truth.

"How did you open it?" Adam asked angrily.

"We boiled a pot of water and used the steam."

"Who taught you how to do that?"

"Read about it."

"Guess I need to start monitoring what you're reading again."

"You're not my Pa, Adam. But for your information, I got it from a book you gave me," Jax said with a smug smile.

"Adam and Jacqueline, that's enough," Ben bellowed. He couldn't believe how antagonistic Adam was being or the impertinence coming from his daughter tonight.

Then again, when Ben really thought about it, he could. Adam hated being blindsided. He had a plan in mind when it came to introducing finishing school to his baby sister, one that didn't include her finding out on her own.

"Jacqueline, you will apologize to your brother for reading his mail and you will listen to both of us about finishing school without arguing. If I hear one word leave your mouth, I promise you that the tanning I have in mind for your deception will go from a hand blistering to one with the hairbrush. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Jax said looking down thinking, 'How can they yell at me for lying, when they were keeping things from me for months.'

As usual Adam read Jax's thoughts by reading the expressions on her young face.

"We didn't deceive you Jax. I was waiting for this letter to make sure they would even allow us to come. I didn't want to get your hopes up and then have to tell you that you couldn't go," Adam said softly.

"Trust me Adam, going to finishing school is the last thing I ever want to do so not getting an invitation would have been a relief not a disappointment," Jax said.

"Maybe, but you don't know anything about it yet…"

Jax looked like she was about to speak so Ben put his hand up and said,

"This is where you listen Jacqueline. I don't want to hear a sound until Adam is finished."

"Yes sir," Jax said and wondered how hard it was going to be to sit there and not say a word.

Adam turned his chair towards his sister and smiled slightly.

"I'm heading back to Boston for business in a couple of weeks and I wanted to take you. We might not get back before school starts, so I came up with the idea to show you an actual East Coast Finishing School and thought you could write a report about it. I talked to Miss Jones and we decided that she would give you some other work to complete on the trip as well."

Jax decided to raise her hand and get permission before she talked.

Ben chuckled and said,

"Go ahead."

"You're not sending me there?" Jax asked.

"If you want to go there we will. It would be an amazing opportunity for you, but I would never force you to go," Ben said.

"Neither would I," Adam said smiling at his little sister.

"You mean I opened the letter for no reason?"

"Yes and you jumped to the wrong conclusion, getting all worked up over nothing, when all you had to do was ask," Adam said.

"I thought you would lie about it," Jax pouted.

"How many times in your life, have I lied to you?" Adam asked.

Jax shrugged her shoulders.

"None and you know it."

"I guess. Sorry Adam. Sorry Pa."

"And when we're finished upstairs you'll be even more sorry. Go head up, I'll be there directly," Ben said.

"Adam, Pa, will you please keep this between us? I kinda bullied Billy into it."

Adam looked at his father before saying,

"I'll land a few swats when he comes to work on Monday and that will be the end of it."

"Thanks Adam."

"Head on up," Ben said.

The minute she was upstairs Adam looked at his father and said,

"Can you go easy on her? I know where she is coming from."

"I will. She's only getting twenty hearty swats, she'll live," Ben said walking up the stairs.

"Thanks Pa," Adam said walking outside to join his brothers not wanting to hear his baby sister cry. He had a feeling that he would be taking his baby sister over his knee more than once on their trip to Boston.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've written. So many things have changed in my life. I'm now living in Kentucky and working for the Army. Health wise, I'm doing well and I hope that writing will be a part of my life once again.**_

_**Thank you **__**islaboe for all of the notes! They helped get me back on track, I hope. **_

_**Thank you itsmecoon and Eve for looking over the story for me!**_

_**I hope you guys like the chapter.**_

_**Shell**_

**Changing Conversations:**

Adam looked down at the sleeping form of his little sister. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she had a slight smile on her angelic face. He couldn't help but to run his fingers through her long hair and smile. No matter how much trouble his sister could be, he loved Jax with all of his heart.

The past couple of months had been a struggle for the both of them and he hoped that this trip would bring them closer together. In retrospect, he knew that how he had treated his sister, as the wild girl had tried to prove her point, was wrong in some aspects, but his deep seeded beliefs made it hard for him to think of things from her perspective.

True, Jax made that difficult more times than not. She tended to leap into action without thinking about the consequences, but when he really thought about it, that was just who Jax was. He wondered if she would ever change. Part of him hoped that she would mellow with age, but he worried about what those changes could mean.

The one aspect of life he was dreading was dating and who Jax may actually marry one day. If he was honest with himself, he hoped Jax would die a spinster and never leave the family, but he knew that would never happen. His sister had so much love to share and she would find someone to explore that love with.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jax asked interrupting his train of thought.

"Just thinking about the changes that are coming."

Jax sat up at that point, her eyes flashing with the quick anger that came so easy for the members of the Cartwright family.

"I thought you said we were only looking at the Finishing school."

"Calm down…" Adam said, reaching out to run his hand through her hair once again, something he did so often when she was younger.

"Adam Stoddard Cartwright, I'm not calming down," Jax said jerking back, not allowing her brother to touch her.

"Jacqueline, listen. I'm not leaving you at the school unless it is your choice. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. This trip isn't a trick and it hurts that you think it is," Adam said the hurt evident in his voice.

Jax sighed and said,

"Sorry Adam, I'm out of sorts without Joe. It's like my other half is missing."

"Sweetheart, you've been out of sorts for months now," Adam said with a slight smile.

Jax actually giggled at that response because it was true. She hadn't felt like herself in months. Everyday was a struggle as she tried to prove herself to her family.

"You're right, I have been and it's exhausting."

"How can we fix it?" Adam asked. It was something that he had been wondering for months.

"I honestly don't know. You've been trying for the last few weeks to include me in everything and Pa has been trying as well. I still feel like a square peg trying to fit into a round hole, but it's getting better."

"I'm happy to hear that. I hope this trip will help flatten out that hole and we can get your square peg in," Adam teased reaching over to tickle the girl sitting next to him.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Joe sat on his horse looking out at herd of cattle lost in thought. His sister had only been gone for two days, but he was missing her something fierce. He hoped with all his might that she would return home and not stay in Boston at the finishing school. Part of him knew she would return, but things were not the same without his twin.

Billy saw his friend looking off in the distance and wondered if he was as worried about Jax not coming back as he was. The past two days were agony. He knew his feelings about Jax were changing, but if she stayed, he didn't know if they would be able to explore that. To make things worse, what if she found someone else to love. He honestly didn't know if his heart could take that, he had to do something to ensure that Jax would come back and give him the shot of a lifetime.

Billy rode over to Joe. Maybe he could convince his friend to go on this adventure with him. Joe was always up for something and he bet that Joe was missing Jax almost as much he was.

"Joe?"

"What's going on?" Joe asked, hearing the slight tremble in his friend's voice. Something he only heard when Billy was about to do something stupid or about to get in trouble.

"I miss her," Billy said.

"She'll be back in a couple of weeks," Joe said trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince his best friend.

"And if she doesn't come back, what are we going to do."

"There really isn't much we can do Billy. Pa and Adam are letting her chose to stay or come back. She'll come back. I can't imagine my sister at a finishing school.

"But she also loves adventure and this would be the greatest one she'd ever had. Think about all of the things she could do without your father and brothers watching over her. She could get in so much trouble and we'd be so far away that there wouldn't be anything we could do about it."

Joe thought about what Billy was saying. It was true, Jax was probably the most wild and crazy person he had ever met in his life. More times than not, he talked her out of something truly horrific. The big thing that came to mind was how wild she was so many years ago when she jumped off of Dead Man's Cliff or when they took their trip to San Francisco.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Joe said with a shrug.

"Actually there is. Let's go after them," Billy said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You realize if we do this, our Pas will kill us and that's after we have to deal with Adam."

"Jax is worth it. I can't lose her," Billy said with such desperation that Joe looked at his friend in a different light. Maybe Adam was right and Billy had a crush on his twin and if he did, was that really so bad?

"Without Jax here, we have to come up with one heck of a plan. I don't fancy running into your brother or our Pa's before we catch up with them."

"The safest way is the train, just like they are doing."

"And we'll be caught before we reach the Mississippi," Joe said.

"What do you suggest?"

"Not sure yet. Give me the night and we'll have a plan tomorrow. How much money do you have?"

"Pa makes me put most of it in the bank and I need his signature to get it out. But I have a little put aside."

"I have the same problem. If Jax was here we could forge their signatures. The bank isn't as well versed in our attempts as Miss Jones," Joe said smiling wickedly.

"That was a harsh whipping the last time she signed for us," Billy said smiling at the memory.

"Pa promised to break her fingers if she ever did it again. It was funny to hear, because I knew he only said it out of anger and would never really do it, but I swear he had smoke pouring out of his ears when Miss Jones told him what we had done," Joe said his body shaking with laughter.

"I swear that woman doesn't have a sense of humor. It wasn't like we broke the law or anything. She looked great with green hair," Billy said laughing along with his friend.

"I honestly didn't think I would ever sit again after a round with her paddle and my Pa's belt," Joe said.

"I know and the note my Pa made me write was ridiculous."

"I know. Jax's letter was amazing. I can't believe she said that in the future everyone would dye his or her hair different colors and that we were just trying to push Miss Jones towards the future. Adam even laughed at that."

"See Joe, it wouldn't be the same if she didn't come back. We have to go and remind her of the good times," Billy said.

"I already said I was in, we just have to make sure we make it all the way to Boston."

"I'll think on the money tonight and tomorrow we can finalize the plan."

"Sounds good. We better get back to work or Pa might think something is up," Joe said spurring his horse down the hill towards this father and Hoss.


End file.
